films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Windmill (Thomas and Friends)
There are four known windmills on Sodor: one on Thomas' Branch Line, one on the main line, one near Killaban, and Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line. Bio The Post Mill This windmill is located on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill, and beside the windmill is a lake. Thomas has primarily been seen passing by this windmill with Annie and Clarabel, and Toby has also been seen passing by this windmill. This windmill appeared frequently thorought the first - seventh seasons and was seen in the opening credits, but was replaced in the eighth season with a different windmill. A similar windmill has been seen on the main line in the third season. The Tower Mill This windmill is located on the main line, and has been seen since the fifth season. From the fifth to seventh seasons, a bridge spanned over the railway line, but since the eighth season, the bridge has been removed. This windmill has been frequently seen since its introduction, and footage of Thomas passing by the windmill with Annie and Clarabel is used for the intro of the New Series. Sodor Grain Windmill This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo, and is used for grain. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with Diesel 10, and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but unfortunately this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. This windmill only appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Toby's Windmill This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line, and has only been seen in the seventh season episode of the same name. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during a storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill, and it has been in business ever since. Trivia *Footage of the windmill from Thomas and Bertie was used to make the opening from the first - seventh seasons. *Percy once took the oil painter to the windmill in the ninth season while looking for the Spirit of Sodor, but the painter complained that it was too round. *A slightly different model of the first windmill was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *The third windmill's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *The windmill was originally going to appear in the aftermath of the storm in Calling All Engines! but this was changed to the suspension bridge. Gallery Post Mill ThomasandtheGuard5.png|Thomas at the Windmill ThomasandBertie76.png GhostTrain(TAFepisode)14.png|At night Season6opening.png|A similar Windmill in the opening credits for Season 6 TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)82.jpg|The Windmill in the Trouble on the Tracks game Sodor Grain Windmill ThomasandtheMagicRailroad123.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1107.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1113.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1150.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad167.png|Junior riding on one of the Windmill's sails ThomasandtheMagicRailroad497.PNG|Lily, Mr. Conductor, and Thomas at the Windmill Tower Mill StepneyGetsLost41.png|A similar windmill as seen in Stepney Gets Lost ThomasandtheRumours6.png|The Windmill in the fifth season It'sOnlySnow72.jpg|The Windmill covered in snow TwinTrouble14.png|Douglas passing the windmill GordonandSpencer34.png|Spencer passing by the Windmill in the seventh season Thenewwindmill.PNG|The Windmill in the eighth season CallingAllEngines!534.png|The Windmill in the aftermath of a storm CallingAllEngines!535.png EdwardtheHero66.png|Edward at the Windmill Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure2.png|The Windmill in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure CGISeries.png|The Windmill in the CGI Series opening ThomasEndCredits5.png ThomasandPercyattheWindmillPromo.jpg|Thomas and Percy Promo WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The Windmill at Drayton Manor Toby's Windmill Toby'sWindmill4.png|Toby passing by the Windmill Toby'sWindmill5.png Toby'sWindmill29.png|Sparking Toby'sWindmill38.png|The Windmill in the aftermath of a storm Toby'sWindmill69.png Toby'sWindmill79.png|Troublesome Trucks being pulled through the windmill Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayWindmill.jpg|Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayWindmill.png|Wooden Railway Toby's Windmill 2014WoodenRailwayWindmillTunnel.png|2014 Wooden Railway BrioWindmill.jpg|Brio MotorRoadandRailWindmillScenery.jpg|Motor Road and Rail TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|TrackMaster HornbyWindmill.jpg|Hornby Bachmannwindmill.jpg|Bachmann Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Wind-up LionelWellsworth,WindmillandWatertower.JPG|Lionel with Wellsworth and Water tower Category:Thomas and Friends landmarks Category:Landmarks Category:Magic Railroad Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki